SYLVR Echoes
by Topaz Smith
Summary: In a world where darkness was defeated at the cost of the light they were defending, The heroes now have settled down, the job of raising new heroes becoming theirs. As darkness once more begins to encroach on this world of waning light what will this new generation of heroes decide. Is the world worth saving? Or should it be left to rot as their enemies wish it to be?
1. Chapter 1

" _Youre mission….. kill…. Rose…. Let nothing stop you"_

Green eyes snapped open in a flash. Sitting up in a startled frenzy he looked around. He was in an alley, cold, damp; full of rainwater. He chuckled, not able to remember a day that was drearier. Then his smile deepened into a frown. He couldn't remember anything. His head dropped and then shot right back up. His torso had a large gash in it; a crimson liquid, his blood, seeping from the wound.

Staggering up he clutched his wound applying pressure. However much he tried, he only made it a couple of feet before falling back to the earth. As if a sign from somewhere beyond this world it was enough. Turning his head he saw a figure in white clothes, dark hair ending in red whipping about, running right towards him. He wished, as his eyes began to lose power and shut, that he would be able to thank them someday.

"Don't…. die…., moron"

When he awoke he was inside. The rain still poured as it pounded heavily on the walls. Feeling for his wound he found that they had been bandaged over. He started to raise himself up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw a girl, green eyes met silver, and she smiled. She wore a black corset, skirt, and stockings with boots.

"Sorry kiddo, you just got treated for a life threatening wound; you're not going anywhere." With that she removed her hand and sat in a chair besides the bed he laid in. "Now as you're current caretaker I will have to ask some questions. Firstly who are you?"

"I… I don't know" His voice was weak in comparison to hers, his filled with uncertainty, hers filled to the brim with confidence about the situation.

"Alright… then tell me where you got that wound. You can do that much right?" a sullen shake of his head was all he could do to respond to her. He didn't know anything. Not who he was, where he was, or even why he was here.

"Hmm… in that case explain to me how you bleed so much from a tiny scratch. The scans say you aren't hemophilic so that doesn't explain it. Then again I doubt you can explain it either given the lack of personal information you seem to have…"

"A scratch?" suddenly he was confused. He knew for a fact that his torso was cut open before he passed out. Why was she saying it was a no worry injury? "What kind of monster do you have to be to call having your chest become a fillet, a scratch?"

Her eyes closed in thought for a while, his question hanging in the air, until she opened them and smiled once more. For the first time he realized he was shaking during her smiles. It was like a wolf staring down at her prey, and as the prey he felt helpless; She opened her mouth releasing her sugar sweet voice once more.

"How would you like to stay at my school? It would be a good place for you to stay until you regain what memories you seem to have lost."

School? The idea seemed out from left field, random, a complete tangent. Yet it felt right, as if he knew that he must do so. The lady staring him down must have noticed the acceptance in his eyes because her smile let up once more as she stood.

"Good, It was going to be troublesome having you in Rose Wall's infirmary if you weren't a student. School starts in three days so you should be good by then. See you later kiddo." As the pale woman walked away the only thing remaining in his vision was her long dark hair that ended in red. He now had to thank her a second time her realized. It seemed to have to be the same person. Staying awake was taxing him, and so he let himself drift back to sleep, guided only by the chaotic tapping of the rain.

" **This is the first chapter of a story idea I had. If it gets enough love from you all I might decide to actually continue with it. If not I have other stories that I know you guys already love to do.**

 **You all need to be aware of one thing with this story. The main characters will all be OC's. This story is post ending of volume 3 and a major time skip later. If you all have an issue with OC stories tell me why that is. I might be able to ease your concerns.**

 **In any case this is Topaz signing off. Read, review, live life well.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sylva…. Come here…._

 _He turned towards the voice. Atop a lone pillar sat a girl, violet hair flowing in the wind, beckoning him forward. He took a step towards her and suddenly felt a warm hand holding him back. Looking at his arm made him jump, there was no hand on his arm, and the warm feeling had disappeared._

 _Sylva…. That's your name you know…. Come here…._

 _And so he- Sylva did. However for every step he took forward, the pillar seemingly ignoring reality moved, as if he took two steps backwards._

 _You cant reach me…. But you will…. Stay safe, Blayzen…._

 _Suddenly a bright white light filled the world, blocking out all sight, all sound._

He shot up in the bed almost flying out of it. He was gripping the sheets, almost as if his life was dependent upon not moving, like he was scared. Looking around he discovered that it was now day, a very comforting change from the dreary rain, the wind coursing from the window giving him a sort of calm after the dream he had.

"So you're the new kid? You don't look like much."

Sylva jumped, turned to the unknown voice, and discovered a woman leaning against the wall staring at him. She wore a tan and yellow combat suit that you would barely notice if you saw her golden hair. Lilac eyes looked him over while he sat in shock.

"Well? Are you going to tell me you're name kid? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"My name? It's….. Sylva. Sylva Blayzen. Who are you?"

"So we have a name now. That means you remembered something, good, it was going to be weird having a student with no name. Oh right, my name is Yang Xiao Long. You can just call me Yang. Im the combat instructor of Rosewall Academy."

Sylva wondered why he of all people was getting a personal visit from her, unless he had slept for three days and not known it, the school year hadn't even started. His confusion was cleared quickly.

"Let me get to the point. You were admitted by Ruby to this school, but you didn't take any entrance exams, so as combat instructor I will be giving you a combat exam. Do you have a weapon?"

"No I do not. Or at the very least I don't know if I do."

She beckoned for me to follow her so I stood, with very little pain surprisingly, and walked behind her all the way to what looked like an armory. Adorning the walls were a vast variety of weapons. Swords, shields, spears, you name it. From guns to yoyos they had it all.

"Sylva, you have an hour to pick a weapon. When I get back you better be ready to fight." Yang then turned towards the heart of the armory. "Vivi! Get over here and help the newbie." Then she walked out not sparing a second glance at Sylva.

For his part Sylva did a good job at not being too bothered by this. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed a weapon for school, but whatever he figured, its not like worrying was going to change it. He set about looking at the weapons. One in particular he liked, it was a dark green long sword, the plaque above it labelling it as a high velocity gun blade. He proceeded to pick it up giving it a nice test swing.

"Don't use that if you don't already know how to work it. You'll cleave someone's guts out swinging like that while resting you're hand on the trigger."

A quiet, condescending voice filled the room, filled with discontent at Sylva's actions. Turning around he saw a boy who looked no older than 14 standing behind him. The boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes looked at him as if to say "stop that you idiot".

"Also what kind of clothes are you wearing if you think you'll be using a sword. You're build and outfit all lend you to being a brawler." The boy turned around towards the end of the hall. "MI-0, find me the prototype we were working on last week." He then turned back to Sylva, who was very perturbed by all this.

"My name is Vivi. MI-0 is my weapon. Nice to meet you.

"Im Sylva, nice to meet you too, so do you talk to your weapon a lot?"

"Yes. Strictly speaking MI-0 is just the name of the AI inside my weapon. It stands for morphus incantation mk 0, but no one wants to say all that, so we just call her MI-0."

"Okay then. What do you mean about my outfit not being right for a sword?"

He blinked a few times as if Sylva had asked a stupid question. Then a loud bang from the back snapped him out of it. "Come on with me." Is what his actions told the green eyed amnesiac.

"What I meant was that the form fitting nature, general lack of armor, and exceptionally durable fabric all indicate that you're supposed to be moving around fast and flexibly. Swordsmen don't do that, as they have deadlier weapons their actions are more thought out, and well to put it simply more deliberate. A brawler like you moves fast and has to react quickly. Thus you wear what you wear."

The explanation he gave made perfect sense to Sylva. Of course that's why he wore a no sleeve shirt, not tight but not loose jeans, and basically nothing else. As they turned the corner he stopped and looked at the floating orb that was trying to pick up a pair of silver gauntlets. He then looked at Vivi for confirmation and was met with a slow nod and a sigh. Vivi then went and grabbed the gauntlets and handed them to Sylva. While Sylva put them on, Vivi went over to MI-0, quickly cancelling the current order and setting it to follow him.

"Let me explain those. We haven't finished them but the main functions are going just fine. So this what we call a BACK or in laymen's terms, a Burst Aura Compression Knuckle, once again no one wants to say all that to refer to it. Their name is Excellion. It works just like a pair of boxing gloves, the only difference being that it doesn't cushion it for your enemy. You following so far?" A short nod from Sylva told him to continue. "Good. Now these gloves have a unique system that will absorb latent aura in the air, then it will store it near infinitely, and once desired and triggered will fire of this compressed aura like a bullet. The efficency level is lacking but only due to the fact that we haven't perfected the aura vacuum yet. The design was inspired by my adoptive mothers weapon, meaning that firing of aura like this will result in the same sort of maneuvers that she can pull off. Mobility, offense, defense; whatever you want it to do this weapon can do it."

Sylva sat there nodding for a bit taking in the information. For some reason, he assumed it was common knowledge, he knew what aura was without remembering it being explained to him. That was good, seeing as how he couldn't remember much else. Looking at the clock over on what he assumed was Vivi's workstation he found that 55 minutes had already passed. He got up, expressed his thanks to Vivi, and began walking back towards the entrance. When he arrived he discovered that Yang was early and already waiting. He saw her look down at his arms and chuckle.

"Vivi, you're a real joker you know that?"

"And who do you think is to blame for that?"

For some reason Sylva didn't understand Yang couldn't stop laughing. Then she grabbed him and dragged him outside. The school was beautiful. Ornate pillars holding up the buildings, beautiful rose bushes sectioning off the courtyard from the main school, and the breathtaking view of the forest nearby. She tossed him into the courtyard. Out of nowhere an iron fence was raised separating the inside of the courtyard from the outside.

"You need only survive for 15 minutes. These are Schnee mechs however so don't play around."

Yang said this and then without a moments hesitation triggered a group of fifteen robots coming out of the ground. They were made of dark metal and appeared to have a sort of red metal sword in their hands. Without warning they rushed forward, so Sylva went by instinct, he rushed forward as well. After closing the distance he went and punched the droid in the face, making the mech stagger, and causing his fist to cry out in pain. In his hurry he had forgotten to trigger the gauntlets that would protect him from stupid pain like that. He then flicked his wrists to bring them out. A faint buzzing was accompanied by them being fully extended. This distraction was accompanied by the blunt ejd of a sword colliding with his face and knocking him to the ground. He stood back up a moment later and lunched the machine that hit him. This time the robot was knocked backwards without his hand screaming.

This went on for about 4 minutes. He had finally started to dodge appropriately when about 4 of the robots put away their swords and transformed their arms into machine guns. Sylva desperately tried to dodge, but each time he did so was accompanied by a cut into his side by one of the other machines. He was out of options.

Then he remembered Vivi.

Throwing his fist out into the air he heard a definite _click_ and watched as a bright ball of light shot out and tore the head of one of the gunners clean off. Smiling to himself he repeated this process for each of the bots who had guns out. Then he went through and mopped up all the remaining ones, firing one round into each of them, one shot one kill.

 _ **BANG**_

Before he knew what was happening Yang had landed in the arena and swiftly brought her fist into his face knocking Sylva flat on the ground with a ringing in his ears. He saw her smiling at him, all smug and confident with newly red eyes, something deep down he hated. He felt something inside him urging him forward. He brought himself to standing, crossed his arms, and roared as he brought them down to his sides. Somehow he knew that his eyes were the same blood red as hers. This mattered not as the display showing him how much aura he had stored started to glow bright yellow. Bringing his fist behind him he launched himself forward. Stepping and turning into his punch he knew she would block it, so he poured all of his rage, and all of his aura into this shot. She was knocked back 3 feet by the explosion, her face a mix of happiness and confusion. That's when Sylva began to pass out for the third time in 24 hours.

The last thing he heard that day was "Fuck that burned" from a startled blond instructor.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope youve had a good day. This chapter is an expression of how my week has been going if you assume im Sylva.**

 **So general note. This story will probably be updated more often than my other stories because I have a desperate need to get this story out of my head if im going to be writing anything else. If you guys dont like that... well I cant judge you.**

 **In any case Review, Follow/Fave, and live life well**

 **\- Topaz Smith**


	3. This will be the day: Part 1

It was the day of the entrance ceremony. The most important day of their lives. The beginning of the rest of their lives.

So why had they slept in so long?

"Damnit Opal! Why did you turn off the alarm?"

Yuki Sutomo ran faster than she ever had before, her white-red hair flailing about behind her, as she rushed to get to the transport that let to Rosewall academy.

"Isn't it really you're fault Yuki for not making sure it was on?"

Opal Rose ran beside her, sapphire blue eyes glaring at Yuki's silver-blue eyes, trying desperately to make this situation not her fault. The two girls had been running for the past fifteen minutes in a last ditch effort to make it on time. They wouldn't get a second chance if they missed the airship.

"Why the hell would it be my fault?" Yuki yelled at her sister. It was as if they had nothing in common sometimes. At least that's was one thing they agreed upon. Suddenly they made it to an intersection that was blockaded due to a robbery on the streets dust shop. There was no way they could get around it, or through it for that matter, and there was no other way to their destination.

"Yuki, for gods sake, jump!"

So she did. Opal swiftly brought out her staff and followed suit, jumping into the air and swinging the staff, following with a gust of wind throwing them up and over the blockade. Yuki turned to her sister after they landed and flashed her a smile. Sometimes they got along, sometimes, just not very often. Due to the quick thinking of Opal they now had their destination in sight. Also in sight was a dark haired cat faunus tapping her foot with a frustrated look on her face. They were in the dog house alright.

"Sorry for being late Aunt Blake, it will never happen again, we swear this"

There goes Opal again. Far to quick to crack and apologize, far too sarcastic for her own good, and far too bad at lying to make Blake believe it would never again happen.

"I don't want to hear it. We're leaving so just take your seat next to Lyndis. Also while you're students here I'm not your aunt. It's Ms. Belladonna Wu Kong. Maybe Ms. Belladonna if you think you can get away with it."

Not daring to talk back they took their seats. Lyndis, their not quite cousin, sat there quietly reading her graphic novels. Everyone back in Elementary combat school swore that she would have more guys than she knew what to do with, if only she would just put down her book, and actually talk to people. But as Lyndis said herself, "They say silence is deadly", and she proves that to be true. Granted fights until Rosewall are one on one fights, and her semblance in basically cheating in that scenario, so no one really counts her wins.

Yuki spent the ride over in silence while looking over at everyone. Opal spent the time texting friends on her scroll, Lyndis read the entire way of course, and no one else did anything interesting. So eventually Yuki pulled out her scroll and started going back over the code of her weapon. Some quick tweaks were done on the fly that would hopefully make it sharper in battle. But as she was started organizing her ammo the ship landed.

Blake brought everyone over to the auditorium for the first day assembly. It was mostly a formality given that everyone had already read the pamphlets and knew what the school was about. But formality or not it was necessary. So they stood in together in a crowded room waiting paitiently for it to be over with. Soon the headmaster, Yuki's mother, Ruby Rose walked out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Rosewall. You all are the upper echelon, the best of the best, and no one doubts that. You know it, I know it, the world knows it. Some of you even might know of what exactly happened to Beacon Academy. Beacon was once built upon these grounds, its students were also the best of the best, no one doubted that. But then it was destroyed. Being the best is not enough, there will always be someone who turns that against you, and when it happens it will affect us all. You need to be more than just "the best", you need to be a team, and a team you shall be. However it is not going to be a team of four like other hunter academies. You, the person next to you, the person next to them and so on. That will be your team. Adapability, Intelligence, and dependability. Those are what we aim to teach you here. Some of you know this already, and you think, because you have all this knowledge you will succeed. However as my headmaster before me said, "During your time here, you all will find, that knowledge only takes you so far."

Yuki knew her mother was intimidating, but this was different, it was like she was trying to scare them right now. Before she had a chance to think about it further a woman with her long white hair in a ponytail walked to the center of the stage, in her hands was a clipboard sized scroll, and then she looked at them and opened her mouth.  
"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. I am the Head Masters assistant so get used to seeing me around. Now if you all would follow Mrs. Belladonna to the auditorium then you may get your sleeping arrangements together. You all have 4 hours till you are expected to be there so until then you have the ability to walk around campus," Clear and concise, exactly what Yuki expected from her mother "Now if you all will excuse me and Mrs. Rose we have business to take care of. Oh right, welcome to Rosewall everyone."

So began the longest and shortest night of Yuki's life. First she went down to the armory and said her hellos to Vivi. They caught up on life and how they were, it had been a while for them after all, they hadn't seen each other since the last time their parents had met up outside of school. Then she and Opal went ahead and got their sleeping arrangements together. Not that they were anything special, just a sleeping roll, and a pillow. It was about 4 when Yuki finally got out of there, this gave her about 2 hours till curfew, and she had no idea what to do with the time. So she decided now would be a good time to go take a walk through the rose garden off to the side of campus. It didn't take long to get there but at the same time it was not what she wanted. Where it should be quiet and serene, all Yuki heard was gunfire and impacts, the sounds of battle harshly contrasting the beauty of the flowers.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Yuki sought out the source of the noise, wondering why somebody was already training before the real first day. When she turned the corner she saw her aunt Yang sparring with some boy. The fact that he was not already on the ground and in pain was impressive, but it wasn't as if he was hitting her either. In fact it was very evident that Yang was going easy on him. Rapidly losing interest in this match she emerged from around the bush to make herself known. Yang was the first to notice her, so she turned, and she flashed a bright smile.

"What's up Neicey?" She then turned around to the boy "Let's take a break Sylva." The boy quickly nodded in agreement. Turning back to Yuki she beckoned her forth. "This is Sylva, he's pretty good as you could plainly see, he also happens to be an amnesiac. So when he showed skill at hand to hand combat I had to make him my personal apprentice."

"Aww thanks Yang. It's great to hear you think I'm actually good at this." The boy, Sylva, said.

"Now I never said that Sylva. You are quite a few steps from actually good." Yang quipped without a second's hesitation. Sylva just chuckled at this, clearly not showing any belief in Yang's words.

"How long have you two been doing this?" Yuki was very curious given that she had never heard her aunt even utter the idea of an apprentice before.

"Since about two days ago." It was Sylva who said this. It seems he had enough sense to answer questions himself if he could. Before Yuki could express a new question Yang piped up.

"Hey Yuki, how about you go a round with him if you're so interested. Winner gets dinner on me tomorrow." Such an offer was one that you couldn't pass. Yang was known for giving out the best rewards, so when she offered one no one in their right mind refused. The look in his eyes told Yuki that Sylva understood that as well.

"Agreed," they both said as they took fighting stances. His gauntlets activated and Yuki pulled out a white framed gun blade. He adopted the same stance as Yang one without any obvious opening due to the rotational speed the fighting style could achieve.

" _Right foot forward… not that forward… alright."_

From the fencing stance of her mother Yuki dashed forward, sword point extended, towards Sylva. He stood there waiting for the perfect chance to dodge. Then Yuki pressed a trigger, shooting forth a fragment of her aura towards her opponent. A startled look filled his face as he hurriedly dodged away from it. However she was right on top of him, the shot had given her the rotation needed to keep up the offense, her blade swinging straight into his side. It was a clean impact knocking him across the room. He rolled across the floor righting him as he did so. Once he had solid footing her started swinging his fist firing projectiles towards Yuki. Naturally she shot at them to knock them out of the air, which produced a beautiful light show as they collided, but nothing more as the attack continued to fly towards her. This time it was her turn to dodge in a rush. They continued fighting like this, evading attack after attack, retaliating at every chance. But then Yang stopped them, and when asked why pointed to the clock, indicating that it was 5:50. Realizing what that meant Yuki and Sylva both started to run towards the auditorium. She lost track of him in there and spent the next few hours looking at the code of her weapon. Sadly there were no serious modifications she could make without missing sleep entirely. As she went to sleep that night she knew that Sylva would bump into her some other time. So she didn't worry too much. Tomorrow was the proper entrance test. So who knows maybe she would end up in the same dorm as him? Stranger things had happened in her life.

 **Line Break**

 **So yeah. Gonna try to lighten up on the Authors notes. Not that I don't like talking to you guys but I feel like I start repeating myself.**

 **In any case the next chapters of each story will be having the same request. I have a desire for cover art for these stories so if you have anything go ahead and send me a link in a pm. Secondly I need an editor. So if you like this story but see far too many grammatical errors for your taste apply for the position for that story.**

 **Finally I would just like to thank you all. I may not have any reviews yet but I also don't have any OC hate mail yet. That's part of why I'm still writing this besides the fact that I can't get it out of my head.**

 **Read, Review, Live life well**

 **Topaz Smith**


End file.
